OBJECTIVES: (1) Continue to deliver and to expand the core and track educational program for medical students. (2) To develop a complete and standard evaluation for the undergraduate program to assess the acquisition of cognitive and non-cognitive knowledge. (3) To continue the clinical assistant vacation fellowship program on a city-wide basis in order to demonstrate its validity as a method for training medical students on a regional basis. (4) To maintain the clinical training house staff program in order to provide a forum for the training of teachers of oncology. (5) Continue the multidisciplinary training program for clinical associates in medical oncology and x-ray therapy, and to add programs in surgery, gynecologic oncology and pathology. The major effort will be the development of teachers and researchers in oncology education. (6) To construct a core curriculum self-assessment manual for the practicing physician (in association with the American Association of Cancer Education). (7) Continued educational programs in the College of Allied Health Professions in order to provide forum for medical students and clinical associates to fulfill the goal of teaching as well as to insure multidisciplinary quality patient care. (8) Implement and evaluate the nurse oncology educational program to develop nursing personnel to become screeners in a community program. The proposed work will take place at the Hahnemann Medical College and Hospital and its affiliates. Collaborative agreements with the Luzerne County Medical Society (Objective 8), and the Jefferson, Temple, MCP, PCOM Medical Schools (Objective 3) have been arranged.